


Stress Relief

by overcastskeleton



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Gen, Smut, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastskeleton/pseuds/overcastskeleton
Summary: Blowjobs. Need I say more?
Relationships: Din Djarin x reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Mando x reader - Relationship, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 191





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I got so many requests on my tumblr for this so I caved and wrote it instead of doing homework. Enjoy!

Din entered the ship like a storm. His steps boomed and echoed like thunder, and his eyes flashed like lightning behind the dark visor. Dark clouds hung low over his demeanor, casting his form in heavy shadows; they permeated the small room, charging the atmosphere with a strained energy. 

He hadn’t said a word to you when you greeted him, just began disarming himself with reckless abandon. He tossed the weapons onto the shelf, foregoing the care with which he usually handed his blasters. Din pulled the puck from the utility belt slung around his hips and stared at it for a minute before throwing it against the wall. It struck  _ hard _ , but fell to the floor unharmed. 

He didn’t get the asset. It was the only explanation for his crabby behavior. Din was usually so reserved, but there were two things that really made his blood boil: a threat to your safety or the very rare occasions when the job went wrong. He was in one of his moods, and he would apathetically roll through everything until it abated. Fortunately, you’d learned a trick or two to calm the storm, in the few months you’d been together. 

That was how you ended up seated in his lap with your shirt half stretched as his hands roughly roamed your body. Din’s lips moved against yours urgently, teeth and tongue opening you up to him and prying moans from the back of your throat. One hand gripped the back of your neck and tilted your head so he could further devour you. The other squeezed your hip so tightly you knew his grip would leave perfect bruises in the shape of his fingerprints. 

You moaned, tugging on his messy hair as his lips traveled down your throat, and his tongue darted out to taste your skin. Your hips moved against his tantalizingly slow, sweet pressure against the tightness growing in his pants. He groaned, and his short breaths fanned across the base of your neck, sending shivers down your spine. 

Din’s hand spread across your lower back, holding you tighter against him, until your chest grazed his with every shuddering breath you took. Heat rolled off his body in waves, sinking into your skin and growing the stickiness between your thighs. 

You wanted to grind your hips down harder, beg for Din to take you and satisfy the aching need raging inside of you, but you held off. As much as you craved release, you wanted to take care of Din. There would be plenty of time for pleasure on both sides. 

He fumbled with your waistband, fingers catching on the button as he struggled to undo it. Your hand covered his, stopping him in his tracks. Din lifted his head from your shoulder and raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing?” 

“‘M gonna make you feel better,” you whispered coyly, leaning back to pull your shirt over your head. “You’ve had a bad day, you deserve it.” 

Din’s eyes trailed up your body, clinging to every piece of exposed skin. He leaned forward, and pressed a lingering kiss your collarbone, and you nearly gave up control in that moment, but you forced yourself to pull away just out of his reach.

“Nope.” You got on your knees in front of him. “Just sit there, and relax.” You run your hands up his thighs slowly. 

He watched your every move, with mild amusement. You grinned at the way his jaw twitched and his thighs tensed as your fingers neared his crotch. He sucked in a breath when you made contact with his length. You rubbed it teasingly, watching him shift impatiently in the chair. 

It was a strange, yet fascinating thing to have Din completely at your mercy. To watch him twitch and fidget as you teased him with shallow touches and fleeting kisses. He was tense, keyed up by the mounting desire and an urge to pull you back up to him and take what he wanted. 

You undid his trousers, and Din lifted his hips so you could free his cock. It slapped against his toned stomach, hard and glistening from the precum that dripped from his aching tip. 

You leaned forward and gingerly lapped at the head with the tip of your tongue, and Din sucked in a breath. “ _ Fuck _ ,” he hissed between gritted teeth. 

A grin spread over your face as you took in his wide eyes and parted lips. He looked wrecked, and vulnerable, slumped against the chair with his head tilted back, and his chest heaving with choked breaths. 

He was heavy on your tongue, hot and pulsing with desire. Your tongue traveled down the ridged plane of his cock, and you moaned at the taste of him, musty and salty and all things Din. It was like the finest of delicacies, and you savored it greedily. His eyelids fluttered shut, and his hands gripped the side of the chair until his knuckles strained. 

You licked back up to the tip, and slowly parted your lips around it. Din went slack underneath you as the warmth of your mouth enveloped him. You swallowed him down deeper, encouraged by the little groans that fell from his lips. And what you couldn’t fit in your mouth, you stroked with your hand, aided by the mix of spit and cum that dribbled down his length. 

His hips lifted into your mouth with every swallow, and you could tell that he was holding back, unsure of how far he could push you, but wanting all of you so desperately. 

You took the hand that held onto the chair and moved it to the back of your head. A silent gesture of permission for him to take control. 

Din tensed, staring at you with a raised eyebrow. “I--” 

Your eyes met, and you let him slip from between your lips. “It’s okay.” You stroked your thumb against the back of his hand. “I won’t break.” 

The cautious look in his eyes shifted to something more dangerous, like a switch had been flipped deep inside him. His demeanor changed from submissiveness to one of control, and the corner of his mouth quirked slightly. 

“ _ Open _ ,” he mumbled, tugging your bottom lip gently with his thumb. 

You did, and let your tongue swipe over his thumb for added effect. He guided your mouth back onto him. This time, Din held nothing back, pushing you down onto his length until he hit the back of your throat, and you gagged around him. He kept you like that, eyes closed as he took in the feeling of your throat constricting around him and your shallow breaths against the base of his cock. 

“That’s it. You can take it.” Din praised, his voice low and throaty.

The groan he let out when he finally thrusted into your mouth was downright sinful. You moaned at the way he wrapped a fist in your hair and manhandled you, making you take more and more until tears pricked the corner of your eyes. Every sound he made was like kerosene to the flames that burned in your lower stomach. You clenched your thighs together to try and soothe the ache, but there was no relief from the desire that wound tighter and tighter inside of you. 

He loosened his grip on you, and you gasped, sucking air into your lungs for just a moment before he was feeding you his cock once again. 

It was all so filthy. The tears that raced down your cheeks and mixed with the spit at the corner of your mouth. The way he used you, moving your head in just the right way to meet his needs. Din wasn’t really a taker, he loved to give, but in this moment something selfish overtook him, and so he took and took until the wanton greed gave way to satisfaction. 

“Shit.” Din groaned, head thrown back as his thighs tensed. “You feel so good. I’m gonna come,” he warned you, both hands now woven into your hair.

You squeezed his inner thigh. You were ready to take everything he had to give. 

He came with a strangled cry, holding you tightly against him as he filled your mouth with thick ropes of his warm cum. You moaned, gagging slightly as it coated the back of your throat, but you swallowed every drop, like it was the nectar of the gods. Din let you up for air, and you sat back, wiping a hand over your swollen lips. 

He watched you with heavy-lidded eyes, and an awed smile. You gave him a devilish grin, and opened your mouth to show him that you had swallowed it all. 

Din shook his head and chuckled at your shamelessness. He pulled you back into his lap, and molded his lips to yours, moaning as he tasted the faintest traces of himself on your tongue. He kissed you until you were dizzy, and then he kissed you some more, and when he pulled away, you could still feel the phantom dancing of his lips on yours. 

“Thank you,” he mumbled, fingertips caressing your sides and lighting fires across your skin. 

“You’re welcome,” you mewled, melting against him. 

Din’s hands travelled down your sides and to the waistband of your pants. “S’good to me. I guess I should return the favor,” his lips brushed against your bare shoulder. 

You shuddered as his hands came in contact with your clothed core. “It would only be polite.” 

He chuckled, fingers pulling at the fabric that formed the barrier between you two. “Yeah, it would.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me suuper happy, in fact I thrive off of them. So if you liked this story or wanna see more things like it, let me know!
> 
> Find my tumblr: queens-n-roses.tumblr.com


End file.
